Necropolis (chapter)
Walkthrough article |image= |caption= |game= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) }} Plot At the border of Raziel´s territory a downpour starts and Raziel finds two creatures feeding on a freshly killed human. After recognizing them as vampires, he glides down and kills them. Then goes through a metal gate engraved with Melchiah´s symbol and realizes when seeing more banners, that the Melchahim clan retreated to the Necropolis and has been using husks of long dead humans to increase their numbers. In the upper part of the cemetery, Raziel finds a mural depicting his brother Melchiah. He remarks upon the fact that Melchiah received his gift last and thus could not sustain his vampiric essence, with his flesh constantly rotting. This weakness was past onto his offspring as well, making them prey on humans not only for blood, but also their skin. Going through the back gate of the cemetery, Raziel finds a lake and uses the collapsed pillars to get across to the other bank with a Burial House on its edge. Raziel traverses through the House and he meets a vampire wraith for the first time. Once he solves several puzzles, he emerges on the upper ledge of the lake area again, where he pushes down a block which enables him to reach previously high ledge. That leads him into a tunnel into the second part of the lake area. Raziel enters into a long tunnel which is towering over the lake and finds a large room with drills on the sides, a platform endowed with Melchiah´s symbol in the centre and an elevator in the back. By using the elevator, he descends to the lower part of the room and activates the drills, which in turn makes the platform lower. By burning the four supporting pillars, the platform ultimately falls down and reveals a hidden tunnel. This tunnel descends deep underground and once at the end, Raziel emerges in a circular room with a cage in the middle. Immediately after stepping through, bars lower behind Raziel, trapping him in. He cautiously advances further in the dark room and hears a strange growl from its back. Alerted, he demands the creature uncover itself, which turns out to be none other than Melchiah himself. Resembling nothing what Raziel remembers him like as a Lieutenant, Melchiah became a monstrous creature with no legs and his body consistingly of quickly rotting bodies of his victims. Aware of his horrid transformation, Melchiah tells Raziel that he should have stayed where he was sent rather than coming back to this wretched world. However, Raziel seeks only the answer as to what happened to his clan and Melchiah replies that he is indeed the last one before attacking him. The battle ensues and Raziel realizes that Melchiah can phases himself through gates so he is not safe anywhere in the room. Raziel cunningly uses the side chambers to lure Melchiah in and weaken him by crushing him with spikes. After he does this twice, it unlocks the masher switch and also weakens Melchiah. Once Melchiah phases through to the middle cage after this, he cannot phase again. Using this opportunity, Raziel activates the masher as which slowly descends, gives Raziel the last chance to ask for Kain´s whereabouts. Melchiah replies he is at a place he sees fit before being crushed under the masher. With his soul released, Raziel absorbs it into himself but is not pleased by the fratricide he just committed. The Elder corrects him and tells him that he gained a valuable gift. He can now will himself through gates in the spectral realm, just like his deceased brother. Armed with this ability, Raziel´s next goal is to infiltrate the Sanctuary of the Clans. Notes Gallery SR1-Melchiah-Boss-001.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-002.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-003.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-004.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-005.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-006.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-007.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-008.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-009.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-010.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-011.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-012.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-013.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-014.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-015.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-016.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-017.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-018.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-019.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-020.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-021.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-022.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-023.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-024.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-025.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-026.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-027.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-028.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-029.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-030.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-031.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-032.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-033.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-034.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-035.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-036.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-037.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-038.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-039.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-040.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-041.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-042.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-043.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-044.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-045.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-066.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-067.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-068.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-069.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-070.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-071.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-072.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-073.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-074.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-075.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-076.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-077.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-078.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-079.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-080.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-081.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-082.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-083.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-084.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-085.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-086.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-087.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-088.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-089.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-090.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-091.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-092.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-093.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-094.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-095.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-096.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-097.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-098.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-099.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-100.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-101.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-102.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-103.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-104.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-105.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-106.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-107.PNG SR1-Melchiah-Boss-108.PNG See also *the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] *The Necropolis *Melchiah (Soul Reaver boss) * Necropolis script at Nosgothic Realm References Browse Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Soul Reaver